The new best friend
by Stella296
Summary: This is about the change in the relationship between Chuck and Blair.


_This fiction is about the change in the friendship of Blair and Chuck after the Sheppard Wedding and the breakup between Eleanor and Harold. _

Please write _**reviews **_- good or bad! I need to know if you liked the story or not.

And something else: There is a _**poll **_in my profile about the GG characters. Please vote, I need the result for my next story. Thanks!

* * *

Blair was lying in here bed when she saw that the door opened. She didn't even look up. She _knew_ who it was.

"How are you?"

What a question! Her dad left two days earlier. He said it would be the best for everyone if he left. He did even give her a last hug. He just disappeared.

Afterwards she tried to talk to her mother. But Eleanor just sat there in the living room on the couch. She didn't response. Her mother just sat there for hours and did what she could the best: Ignoring her daughter. Blair knew that her mother was too upset to comfort her. She knew it was even harder for her mother to watch him go. But Blair needed badly someone to talk.

Serena was gone. When Blair called the other day an astonished Lily told her that Serena moved to Connecticut and now attended a boarding school. When Blair hung up she had a feeling that she was falling. No hold, no rescue. Her best friend, her _sister_, left her alone. Just like her dad. She was so shocked, she couldn't even cry.

The next thing she remembered of yesterday was the visit at the Archibald's. Of all people, Nate would be there for her. She went in his room. He looked at her – confused and high. She could smell the weed and saw the empty beer bottles on the floor and was even more upset than before. She just opened her mouth when Chuck ran in the room through the other door. She saw Chuck and said nothing. She shook her head, turned around and ran out of the house. She walked through the park for hours before she got back to her house.

The elevator opened, she stepped out. Dorota was there to tell her, that her mother had left for work in London for several days. Blair just nodded and went to her room, lay down and felt in a sleep. She slept a whole day until she woke up on the other day in the evening. She had hoped everything were just a bad dream. But this wish didn't come true. It had happened. And now, she was lying in her bed and Chuck stood there in the doorway and asked her about her feeling.

"Did Nate send you to look for me?" she asked hopefully.

"No. I just wanted to see how you are."

"And why would you do that, Bass? To get a view on the broken Queen and laugh about it?"

He walked slowly to the bed.

"I would never do that, Blair." He said with much concern in his voice.

Blair turned her head to look him in the face. He hadn't called her Blair in years. She couldn't help it, she started crying.

He lay next to her. Watched her. He felt her sadness and it gave him pain, too. He didn't know why put see her crying gave him heartache. A little at least.

"Chuck, my world felt apart and there's no one that cares. My father is gone, Serena is gone, my mother is gone, Nate is acting weird. Everybody left me."

"I'm here, Waldorf. Talk to me."

She looked in his face and saw that he was serious about it.

"Why would you care?" she asked snippy. "Aren't there any sluts waiting for you?"

"They can wait a little longer. First, I want to make sure that my best friend is okay."

"Nate's your best friend."

"Beside the point. So, the this is the third time, I ask: how are you?"

"I'm alive."

"At least something." He wrapped an arm around her waist. She took his arm immediately off.

"What are you doing?!"

"I thought I could comfort you a little." He said with a smirk.

"Owe! Get out pervert, now!" she screamed.

"Pervert?"

"Yes you are!"

"And that's news to you? I'm Chuck Bass!"

"Out! Now!" she said and couldn't help but a little smile found his way to her mouth. She stoop up and pulled him backwards through the doorway. When he was out of the room she slapped the door in his face.

"Good night to you, too, angel!" he said loudly through the closed door. When she closed the door, turned around and heard this words she had to smile. For some seconds she felt _relief_….Maybe she was wrong. Maybe there was at least one person that cared.

Chuck left the house and headed outside to his limo. When the driver closed the door he recognized his cell ringing. A message…

**C – Thank you. ****You're a pretty great friend. Would you mind meet me for tea tomorrow? – B**

**B – Don't get sentimental, Waldorf. I'll pick you up at three. - C**


End file.
